Una feliz navidad
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de:A Very Merry Christmas. autor: Justis76. es la navidad del 2019, y aunque Phoenix a sido inhabilitado, no significa que no pueda pasarlo con su asistenta. Phoenix x Maya. Espoilers de AJ, 3 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

parte 1

* * *

diciembre 24

* * *

"¿Papi, a qué hora llegan?"

"Estarán aquí pronto Trucy. El tren solo está un poco atrasado." Phoenix le aseguro a su hija de ocho años. Maya y Pearl venían para celebrar la semana navideña. Lo que ha sido tradición por años. Para ser honesto, Nick también estaba emocionado de que Maya viniera de visita también; no la ha visto en meses.

"Eso espero entonces… ¡Ah! ¡Debo ir por mis muñecas para que se las muestre a Pearl cuando llegue!" Dijo Trucy, mientras corría a su habitación. Varios segundos después, el timbre sonó. Nick corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió tan rápido como pudo. En frente de él estaban Maya y Pearl, que estaban sonriendo de orilla a orilla.

"¡Nick!" Maya grito mientras saltaba al edificio y lo abrasaba, plantándole un beso amistoso en el cachete. "¿Cómo va todo?" Ella pregunto.

"Mejor, ahora que ustedes están aquí." Dijo Nick, regresándole la sonrisa. Los dos se quedaron sonriéndole el uno al otro sin decir ni una palabra, pero Trucy rompió el silencio.

"¡Oh, hola Maya! ¿Mi papi y tu no se han casado todavía?" Ella pregunto con esperanza.

"¿Qué? ¡Trucy!" Nick protesto, un poco avergonzado.

"Ah… no" Dijo Maya, alejándose del abraso. "No podemos casarnos a menos que tu padre me lo proponga primero." Maya dijo, mientras se reía.

"¡Papa tienes que proponerle matrimonio a Maya! ¿¡Qué estas esperando!? ¡Estoy esperando una nueva Mamá pronto!"

"¡Si Sr. Nick, pronto tiene que proponérselo a Maya la mística!" Pearl se entrometió también, enrollando sus mangas. Nick dio unos pasos para alejarse de ella. Ser noqueado por Pearl **no** estaba en su lista de cosas que hacer en navidad.

"Ah, hola Pearls. Es bueno verte de nuevo… yo, eh, ¿Me gusta que hiciste con tu cabello? ¿Am, Maya? ¿Un poco de ayuda?"

"Lo siento Nick, pero tienen razón, te estás perdiendo." Maya dijo de manera juguetona, aunque Nick no estaba seguro si estaba bromeando o no.

"¡Ah, Pearl! ¡Tienes que ver mis muñecas!" Dijo Trucy, salvando a su padre de ser golpeado.

"¡Ah, nuevas muñecas! ¡Vamos! Y mientras podemos idear un 'plan'." Dijo Pearl, alejando su atención de Nick.

"¡Suena bien!" Dijo trucy, saltándose las escaleras.

"Bueno… eso fue… "

"¿Entretenido?" Maya pregunto.

"Embarazoso." Nick concluyo.

"Por favor, deberías intentar vivir con Pearly. De lo único que habla es de cuando voy a venir a verte. Ahora sabes lo que se siente." Maya le dijo a Nick. "¿Entonces, que haremos esta semana?"

"Bueno, mas tarde podríamos salir a jugar en la nieve, y estaba pensando en hacer una casa de jengibre más tarde, aparte de eso, creo que el libro está abierto."

"Suena genial. Hmm… ahora que ahora que haremos primero… ¡Ah! ¡Nick olvidaste poner la estrella en el árbol!"

"¿Mhh? Ah, parece que tienes razón. ¿Quieres ponerla?" Nick pregunto, recordando que Maya siempre le encanto decorar el árbol de navidad.

"Claro." Maya alcanzo la caja con una etiqueta que decía 'Decoraciones navideñas' y agarro la estrella, se puso de puntillas y trato de ponerla en el árbol, pero no era lo bastante alta.

"¡No alcanzo!" Ella dijo, decepcionada.

"No hay problema, yo te levanto." Nick declaro mientras rodeaba la cintura de Maya con sus brazos y la levantaba del suelo. Maya puso la estrella en la cima del árbol, y Nick la bajo, pero sus brazos eran incapaces de dejar su posición actual. La última vez que él la sujetó fue en la estación de trenes hace unos meses, y él se dio cuenta que desde entonces él había extrañado el sentimiento. A Maya no le parecía importar, así que sus brazos se quedaron alrededor de la cintura de Maya, y allí se quedaron, disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno sin decir ni una palabra. Por desgracia para ellos, Pearl y Trucy se escabulleron para comer unas galletas de jengibre en ese momento, y al ver a Nick y Maya abrasados cariñosamente Pearl lanzo un chillido de fangirl. Nick y Maya se alejaron instantáneamente, los dos estaban sonrojados.

"¡Pearly!" Maya grito, sorprendida. "¡No es lo que tú crees!" Ella dijo, con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

"Oh, no hay necesidad de negar la verdad. Bueno, te dejare con tu alguien especial, ¡no me gustaría entrometerme en su apasionado amor!" Pearl dijo, saltando a la cocina. Le siguió Trucy mientras cantaba. "¡Maya y Papi, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E! Primero el amor, luego el matrimonio…"

Maya miro a Nick, y dijo. "**Realmente** debemos hacer algo con estas dos."

"Tijeras." Dijo Pearl, concentrada. Trucy puso las tijeras en la mano de Pearl, y siguió con su trabajo.

"Marcador rojo." Pearl dijo solo un minuto después, estirando su mano nuevamente, Trucy cumplió, y nuevamente y regreso a su trabajo. Pearl dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Ya van cuatro, creo que necesitamos otras cincuenta para estar seguras."

"¡Esto nos tomara una eternidad!" Trucy chillo.

"Si, Pero valdrá la pena si el Sr. Nick y Maya la mística terminan juntos, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno… ¡Sí! ¡Sigamos!" Trucy declaro, regresando a su trabajo. Trucy sabía que si ella y Pearl hacían un buen trabajo ella pronto conseguiría una nueva madre.

De repente, Maya entro al cuarto de Trucy, cachando a las niñas en medio de su operación.

"Hey, ¿Qué están… de hecho, no estoy segura de que quiera saber." Maya les dijo mientras miraba a todo el papel, marcadores, y cinta que estaba regada por el cuarto.

"Ah…" Pearl dijo tratando de pensar en una excusa, "¡Solo estamos haciendo un trabajo!"

"¡Bueno, que tal si se toman un descanso y en vez de eso vamos a jugar al parque People!"

Trucy y Pearl intercambiaron miradas y las dos dijeron. "No gracias."

"¿Qué? Pero Pearly, ¡Siempre has amado ir al parque! ¡Vamos!" Ella rogo. No se mostraba muy seguido en Kurain, y Maya quería salir a la nieve lo antes posible.

"¡Pero Maya la mística, estamos muy ocupadas!" Dijo Pearl, desesperada por trabajar en el proyecto. ¡El destino de las festividades dependía de ello!

"¡Por favoor!" Maya suplico, con los dedos cruzados.

"Bien…" Pearl suspiro. Y las dos se levantaron del suelo. Y bajaron las escaleras para vestirse. Las chicas se pusieron sus pants, abrigos y guantes, mientras que Nick se quedo con su vestimenta actual, y el grupo se dirigió al parque People.

Al llegar al parque, Trucy insistió en que Phoenix le ayudara a hacer un hombre de nieve, a lo que Phoenix acepto de mala manera, debido a que quería platicar con Maya un poco más. Debido a que Maya es la maestra de Kurain, rara vez lo visitaba, por lo que apreciaba cada momento que pasaban juntos, Maya había recorrido una gran distancia para pasar la navidad con Phoenix, al cual los sabios habían tachado como un 'despreciable abogado falsificador', y Nick no iba a dejar que las vacaciones se desperdiciaran. Mientras que Phoenix y Trucy habían empezado a rodar bolas de nieve por la nieve para hacer un hombre de nieve, Pearl y Maya se dirigieron a trabajar en su propia creación.

"Muy bien, Pearly, tu empieza a hacer nuestro suplemento de bolas de nieve, y yo hare el fuerte Fey de nieve. Ellos ni siquiera lo verán venir. Cuando de la orden, lanzaremos nuestro ataque de bolas de nieve, ¡Y ya que están desprevenidos no tendrán de otra que rendirse!"

"¡Ok, Maya la mística!" Pearl dijo en un saludo. "¿Pero una vez que se rindan usted admitirá que ama la Sr. Nick?"

"¡Pearly!" Maya protesto, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban a pesar del frio. "¡Silencio, Nick podría escucharte!"

"¡Ese es el punto! ¿Por qué no le ha dicho aun?" Pearl demando. Ella no podía con el hecho de que Nick y Maya no estuvieran juntos, incluso aunque fuera obvio que se amaban.

"¡Estoy en eso!" Maya dijo en un tono asegurado. "Solo necesito encontrar el momento indicado."

"Bueno quizá pueda ayudar con eso…" Pearl dijo misteriosamente.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Maya demando, pero Pearl no respondió. Aunque Maya estaba un poco preocupada por lo que Pearl tenga bajo la manga, ella dirigió su atención en el fuerte. Ella iba a atrapar a Nick.

"¡Ya está!" Nick anuncio mientras ponía la última bola de nieve en el hombre de nieve, mientras Trucy le colocaba unos palos como brazos. Nick dibujo una cara en el hombre de nieve, dándole un poco de vida.

"Hmm… le falta algo… ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Papi, ponle tu gorro!"

"Pero tú me lo diste como un regalo…" Nick chillo. Realmente amaba ese gorro. Lo consiguió de Trucy cundo la adopto, y él lo apreciaba tanto como apreciaba a su magatama.

"¡Ya se! ¡Ahora ponle el gorro!" Trucy ordeno. De mala gana, Nick le puso el gorro al hombre de nieve. "¡Perfecto!" Trucy grito. "Lo llamaremos Sr. Snow… ¿Crees que se lleve bien con Sr. Sombrero?"

"Puede que sí, pero creo que ese gorro me queda mej- ¡Gah!" Nick grito mientras su nuca era golpeada por una bola. El se volteo para ver a Maya con una bola de nieve en la mano, preparándose para lanzar otro ataque a Nick. _Uh oh…_ él pensó, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba. "Trucy, hora de esconderse."

"¡Fuego!" Maya declaro mientras otra bola de nieve golpeaba a Nick en la nuca. Ella no pudo haberlo hecho mejor. Nick se limpio, molesto, y la murmuro algo a Trucy, y la niña empezó a correr. "Ha ha, uno menos, solo uno más." Maya dijo con suficiencia. Ella sabía que vencería a Nick y a Trucy, pero no pensó que sería tan fácil. "¡Pearl, prepárate para disparar!" Maya ordeno, pero de repente Trucy dejo de correr, se volteo, y corrió hacia su hombre de nieve. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Maya se pregunto, lanzando unas bolas a Nick, las cuales el estaba esquivando, pero Maya ha estado en suficientes batallas de nieve con él para saber que una vez que se canse, el estaría indefenso. Desconocido para Maya, era a Trucy a la que debería estar atacando.

"¡Nos vemos Sr. Snow! ¡Fue bueno conocerte!" Trucy dijo mientras tacleaba a Sr. Snow. Con una gran tacleada ella derribo el hombre de nieve y se enterró detrás de él, creando un fuerte improvisado. Ella amaba a ese hombre de nieve, pero Trucy estaba determinada a no perder la batalla.

"¡Papi! ¡Por aquí!" Trucy le hablo a su padre, y el rápidamente se deslizo detrás del fuerte y empezó a hacer bolas de nieve.

"Muy bien, Trucy," Phoenix dijo, rápidamente creando bolas de nieve debido a lo mucho que había practicado. "Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Esto es por lo que hemos entrenado. Tenemos la ventaja del hogar, ¡Y las venceremos!"

"¡Sí, hagámoslo!" Trucy exclamo. Su padre le ha enseñado el arte de las guerras de nieve desde que la primera nevada llego, y ella se ha vuelto un prodigio al respecto.

"Yo voy por Maya y tú por Pearl." Nick dijo, recordándole el plan. "No creo que tenga mucha practica en esto, así que ella será fácil de vencer. Una vez que llegues con Pearl asegúrate de que se rinda, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es vencer a Maya, y entonces habremos triunfado."

"Bien." Trucy dijo fieramente, tomando un par de bolas de nieve. Ella no iba a decepcionar a su padre.

"Yo distraeré a Maya, y una vez que este atacando, flanquea por el otro lado y vence a Pearl, ¿Bien?" A las 3. ¡1…2…3! Nick corrió por detrás del fuerte y lanzo una bola por el parque, golpeando a Maya directo en el hombro. Era hora del juego.

"Hey Maya, deja de ocultarte en ese fuerte y ven aquí" Nick dijo, esquivando la berrera que Maya le estaba lanzando, todo eso mientras el lanzaba la crujiente nieve hacia ella. "¡A menos que tengas miedo!" El se burlo.

"¡Grr!" Maya dijo. Ella ha sido desafiada, y ella no se iba a echarse para atrás. Ahora era personal. "Quédate aquí y cuida el fuerte, yo voy por Nick." Maya le dijo a Pearl, y se salió del fuerte a la tierra de nadie. Maya y Nick circularon por toda el área, esperando a que uno hiciera el primer movimiento. Todo se reducía a habilidad ahora, y aunque los dos pensaron que tenían la mejor, solo uno de ellos estaba en lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, Pearl estaba frenética, tratando de producir tantas bolas de nieve como fuera posible en caso de que un ataque llegue a ocurrir. Pero debido a cuan concentrada estaba en hacer las bolas de nieve, Pearl estaba desprevenida de Trucy, la cual estaba rápidamente dándole la vuelta al fuerte, con varias bolas de nieve en mano. Sin advertencia, una bola de nieve golpeo a Pearl en la cara, tirándola al suelo. "¡Piedad!" Grito la niña con el gorro de mago, sujetando otra bola de nieve que estaba apuntada a la cara de Pearl a corta distancia. Pearl tiro sus bolas de nieve y se inclino, mostrando su rendición. No había manera de que pudiera detener a Trucy, ¡ella apenas había tirado una bola antes!

_Lo siento, Maya la mística. Le eh fallado._

Trucy tomo a Pearl y la llevo al lugar de prisión, el cual era un cuadro muy alejado de los fuertes que fue dibujado en la nieve, y regreso a la base Fey, planeando usar las bolas que hiso Pearl a su favor.

Nick hiso el primer movimiento, agarrando algo de nieve y arrojándola a la cara de Maya como una distracción, entonces formo otra bola y la azoto hacia ella, la cual Maya rápidamente reflejo. Ella formo una bola cruda y la arrojo hacia Nick, golpeándolo en pecho.

El se recupero, moviéndose de lado a lado.

"Deberías rendirte ahora Nick, nunca podrás vencerme." Maya dijo, lanzando otra bola hacia él. Él se agacho.

"Si, pero he mejorado." Él le informo a Maya, aventando una bola a su cabeza. Ella movió su cabeza fuera del camino y ella la esquivo, algo de la nieve rozo su cabello.

"¿De verdad? ¡No lo suficiente!" Maya grito, Formando dos bolas de nieve más y aventándoselas a él. Nick esquivo la primera, pero la segunda lo golpeo, derribándolo al suelo. Maya se aprovecho del momento, saltando sobre él y clavándolo en el suelo con toda su fuerza. Para una mujer de una estatura tan pequeña, Maya era bastante fuerte. Ya en los viejos días, ella usaba esta misma técnica para que Nick la llevara a comer hamburguesas.

"¡Ríndete ahora, o prepárate para comer nieve!" Maya ordeno. Nick solo le sonrió.

"Nunca." Él le dijo a Maya. "Esto aun no acaba."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te tengo enterrado Nick, tu no iras- ¡oof!" Maya pronuncio la ser golpeada por una bola de nieve por detrás. Ella perdió control sobre Nick y el uso esa oportunidad que había recibido, volteando la situación y agarrando a Maya de la cintura y sujetándola con toda su fuerza.

"¡La tengo, papi!" Trucy grito desde el fuerte con orgullo.

"¡Bien hecho Trucy!" Él le grito de regreso.

"¡Ugh! ¡Déjame ir!" Maya demando, pataleando y gritando. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo pudo ser vencida por Nick? Aunque ciertamente había disfrutado los brazos de Nick solo hace un poco, ella ciertamente no lo estaba disfrutando ahora.

"Eso no pasara Maya." Nick dijo severamente. "Es hora de rendirse."

"¡No! ¡Pearly, ayuda!" Ella grito, pero fue inútil.

"¡Lo siento Maya la mística, estoy en la cárcel!" Pearl declaro. Ella se sintió mal por ser capturada tan rápido, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!" Maya dijo, al darse cuenta como su hermoso plan había sido destruido justo en frente de ella.

"Creo que lo que quieres decir es 'me rindo'" Dijo Nick, ahora el tenia el control, y le encantaba. Toda esa práctica por fin rindió frutos; finalmente venció a Maya.

"Bien tu ganas. ¡Pero esto no se acaba así! ¡Te atrapare, Nick! ¡Y a tu pequeña hija también!" Maya dijo, derrotada. "¿Podemos volver a la casa?" Ella chillo.

"Aquí tiene niñas, 3 tazas de delicioso chocolate caliente." Nick preparo chocolate para calentar a las chicas. Pearl y Trucy tomaron las suyas; ansiosas en poner sus manos en el cacao de Nick, el cual tenía buena reputación. Luego Maya tomo el suyo gruñonamente, aun con el amargo sabor de su inesperada derrota.

"Ah, anímate Maya." Nick dijo felizmente. "No tiene chiste estar gruñona durante las festividades."

La respuesta de Maya fue un par de palabras murmuradas, y un sorbo a su chocolate. Nick se inclino y gentilmente le beso la nariz. Trucy y Pearl rieron alegremente, mientras que las mejillas de Maya se coloraron. Ella alejo la mirada de Nick, de pronto mirando a su chocolate para evitar que Nick viera que estaba sonrojada. No funciono. Nick rio ligeramente y vio afuera a la ventana, examinando la ventisca que había aparecido varios minutos después de que entraron a la agencia. Pearl y Trucy intercambiaron miradas, y se excusaron, corriendo al cuarto de Trucy para continuar con su misión.

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esas dos…" Dijo Nick, tomando asiento al lado de Maya en el sofá.

"Sigo enojada contigo." Maya murmuro. Después de ese pequeño beso, no había forma de que ella estuviera enojada con Nick, pero ella no planeaba hacérselo saber.

"¿Oh de verdad?" Nick pregunto, alzando las cejas. "Que mal, porque estaba esperando ver unos episodios del Samurái de acero contigo."

Maya empezó a ver a Nick, y Nick le regreso la mirada, aunque era su mirada más juguetona. Ellos se enfrentaron en un concurso de miradas, los dos esperando a que el otro se rindiera. Por segunda vez en el día, Maya había perdido.

"¡Eso no es justo!" Ella chillo. "¡Tu sabes que no puedo decir no al Samurái de acero!"

"Si, lo sé." Dijo Nick, riendo. El puso un DVD del Samurái de acero que Maya le había mandado en el televisor y se sentó en el sofá. Inesperadamente, Maya lo abrazo.

"Te extrañe, Nick."

"Yo también te extrañe, Maya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Más tarde ese día**

* * *

Phoenix bostezo y se levanto al acabarse el último episodio del DVD. "Se está haciendo tarde, voy a hacer la cena." El anuncio, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El estomago de Maya gruño.

"Podría ir por algo de comer. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ella pregunto.

"Es una sorpresa." Phoenix respondió. Él fue a la cocina y se puso a trabajar, mientras Maya se mantenía ocupada checando los videos que Nick tenia. Afortunadamente tenía Samurái Summer desde los días que era su asistenta, y ella decidió verlo hasta que estuviera la cena. Pronto Maya era incapaz de concentrarse en la cinta, pues un delicioso y familiar aroma empezó a esparcirse por todo el edificio. Era inolvidable para Maya; ella lo reconoció al instante.

"Hamburguesas…" Ella murmuro de forma distraída, y el descubrimiento le llego. "¡Hamburguesas!"

Ella salto de su asiento e hiso una alocada carrera a la cocina, y como era de esperarse ella encontró a Nick cocinando esas carnes en la cocina, con una mirada de gozo en su cara, probablemente por escuchar a Maya grita por las hamburguesas.

"¡Sí!" Maya declaro, alzando su puño al aire. "¡Hamburguesas! ¿Ya casi están? Me muero de hambre, Nick, date prisa…"

"¡Ya casi están!" Nick dijo, riendo. Era divertido ver la cara de Maya cada que había Hamburguesas; sus ojos se agrandaban, y ella tenía una gran sonrisa que podría cubrir toda su cara, Nick nunca había conocido a nadie que se tomara la comida tan enserio como Maya. "¿Te importaría ir a decirle a las niñas que ya está la cena?"

"Muy bien." Maya subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Trucy.

"¡Ya está!" Dijo Pearl, terminando su decima pieza. "Ya llevo diez. ¿Cuántas tienes?"

"Tengo ocho." Respondió Trucy. "¿Eso está bien, no?"

"¡Sí! Ya tenemos… doce… catorce… llevamos dieciocho, ¡Trucy! Ya casi llegamos a la mitad… Uh oh."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Aquí viene Maya la mística, tenemos que irnos!"

Las dos rápidamente salieron del cuarto y se pararon en frente de la puerta, bloqueando a Maya de ver a dentro. Maya las vio de manera sospechosa.

"¿Y ahora que están haciendo?" Ella pregunto.

"¡Nada! ¡Solo estábamos… coloreando!" Dijo Trucy, de forma poco convincente. Claramente aun no tenía las habilidades de engaño de su padre. "¡Solo nos entreteníamos, no hemos hecho nada malo!"

"Claro… como sea, la cena esta lista, ¡Nick hiso hamburguesas!" Maya no se preocupo de los problemas en que las niñas se estaban metiendo, ella solo quería comer. Ella bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y las niñas la siguieron.

* * *

Maya se sentó con entusiasmo mientras Nick les serbia las hamburguesas. Pearl se le quedo mirando a la hamburguesa de Maya, riendo. Nick fue el primero en darse cuenta.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, Sr. Nick. Solo pensé que sería muy romántico si le hiciera a Maya la mística una hamburguesa en forma de corazón para mostrarle su amor."

"¡Oh, eso sería tan lindo!" Trucy se entrometió. Nick suspiro.

"Pearl, no le voy a confesar mi amor a Maya por una hamburguesa."

"¡Tendrá que hacerlo eventualmente! ¿Qué está esperando Sr. Nick? Es taaaan obvio que ella está enamorada de usted"

Maya casi se ahoga con su hamburguesa. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡No mienta, Maya la mística! Usted habla de él todo el tiempo, y siempre está diciendo 'desearía que Nick estuviera aquí', ¡Eh inclusive usted soñó con él una noche!"

La cara de Maya se torno más roja que el tomate que está en su hamburguesa. "¡Pearly! Yo…yo…"

"¿De verdad?" Trucy pregunto con entusiasmo. "¡Eso es tan adorable!"

"¡Uh huh!" Pearl confirmo. "¡Lo juro por la Urna sagrada de Ami!"

Phoenix sonrió un poco. Esa urna se había caído tantas veces que probablemente Charley la planta valía más que eso, pero por alguna razón él tenía la sensación de que Pearl no se estaba inventando esto.

"¿De verdad?" El pregunto, dirigiendo la mirada a Maya. Él tenía que admitir, estaba algo sorprendido. Él nunca hubiera pensado que Maya había soñado con él. Aunque es algo un tanto halagador.

"¡Yo… no es así!" Maya protesto, con su cara colorándose más por cada minuto. "Mira, me quede dormida bastante tarde viendo episodios del Samurái de acero, así que tuve un sueño donde tú eras el Samurái de acero y yo era la princesa Kimiko. ¡Eso es todo!"

"Oh. Ya veo." Dijo Nick. Él estaba algo decepcionado; El esperaba que si Maya estaba soñando con él, eso significara que ella si le gustara. Haría las cosas más fáciles para Nick si solo tuviera el valor para pedirle una cita.

"¿Está segura, Maya la mística? Porque estoy bastante segura que usted dijo que beso al Sr. Nick en su sueño. Y usted parecía bastante feliz al respecto, también…"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Maya grito. "¿¡Podría solo comer mi hamburguesa en paz?!"

En ese punto, Phoenix, Pearl y Trucy acordaron no presionar más con respecto al sueño de Maya. Maya estaba enojada en este punto, y Phoenix estaba seguro que el siguiente en mencionar el sueño recibiría una compensación en toda la cara de mostaza. Las niñas terminaron su comida y se dirigieron al cuarto de Trucy, diciendo que irían a jugar con las muñecas. Nick empezó a lavar los platos, y después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, el decidió que tendría una mejor chace de hablar con Maya ahora que estaban solos.

"Entonces…" Él empezó, pero era incapaz de pensar en algo que decir que no incrementara el riesgo de que algo fuera aventado hacia él.

Maya sabía lo que Nick estaba pensando, sin embargo, dio un gran suspiro, se levanto y lo ayudo a lavar los platos. "Mira, era solo un estúpido sueño. Sí, nos besamos en él, no es la gran cosa, ¿Ok? Ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en decirle a Pearl que era en primer lugar"

"Eso debió ser raro. Digo, besarme en tu sueño."

"Bueno, no realmente. Digo, no era como si nos estuviéramos besuqueando ni nada, solo era un pequeño beso. Algo como… esto."

Maya presiono sus labios contra Phoenix inocentemente, meramente demostrando como el beso de su sueño era. Fue esta que se alejo que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las mejillas de Nick se tornaron rosas, él no estaba esperando que Maya lo besara de la nada. Él estaba sin palabras, algo inusual para Phoenix Wright.

"Uh…" Maya murmuro, tratando de cambiar de tema. "¿Qué crees que esas dos estarán haciendo ahora? Yo creo que están haciendo un plan para dominar al mundo."

Nick se rio. "Nah, Trucy no está metida en esas cosas. Creo que están buscando una manera de juntar sus poderes, para hacer una versión espiritual del señor sombrero, o un kimono mágico o algo."

"¿Un kimono mágico? ¿Qué uso tiene eso?"

"No lo sé, quizá puedes sacar un conejo de tu manga."

Maya empezó a reír. Era bueno estar de regreso.

* * *

Pearl termino de hacer cortes en su creación. Ella lo puso junto a su pila y miro a su montaña de figuraras de muérdagos. Desde luego, las niñas no tenían dinero para comprar verdaderos muérdagos, a si que se dieron cuenta que la mejor cosa por hacer era hacerlos ellas mismas. El plan de Trucy y Pearl estaba por la mitad, ahora tenían que esperar a que Nick y Maya se fueran a dormir, y entonces la fase dos empezaría.

"¿Pearl estás segura que esto funcionara?" Pregunto Trucy, también acabando de hacer su muérdago.

"¡Desde luego!" Pearl respondió confidentemente. "Solo piénsalo el Sr. Nick quiere pasar mucho tiempo con Maya la mística, ¿No?"

"Bueno sí, papi estaba muy emocionado de pasar la navidad con ella."

"¡Exacto! Eso significa que tiene que pasar mucho tiempo cerca el uno del otro, ¿No?"

"Creo…"

"¡Y eso significa que una vez que pongamos los muérdagos, ellos tendrán que besarse! ¡Y una vez que se besen estoy segura que tendrán que admitir sus sentimientos!"

"¿Eso crees?" Pregunto Trucy, insegura.

"¡Desde luego! ¡El amor siempre prevalecerá!" Pearl declaro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nick y Maya acabaron de lavar los platos y se sentaron, bebiendo algo de jugo de uva. Las niñas estaban arriba trabajando en su proyecto, fuera lo que fuera, y ahora Maya tenía a Nick para ella sola. Ahora era un buen momento para estar con él. Maya pensó.

"¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo?" Ella le pregunto a su mejor amigo. Se le ocurrió que ella no tenía idea de lo que Nick ha estado haciendo desde su inhabilitación.

"Ah, tengo este pequeño trabajo de pianista en un restaurante ruso."

"¿Tu tocas él piano?" Maya pensó en voz alta. Ella estaba segura de que escucho que el tomo clases de arte cuando él estaba en la universidad, pero ella no tenía idea que el tenia inclinación por la música. De hecho, ella pensó que era lo opuesto.

"Si, toco el piano. Solo que… no muy bien." Nick murmuro, riendo por despecho propio.

"Era de esperarse." Maya dijo, riendo.

"Apuesto a que toco mejor que tu." Nick respondió. Él decidió no decirle de su otro trabajo en el club Borsht; no había chiste en preocuparla por su otra vida como jugador de Póker. No era el trabajo más deseable del mundo, pero no importaba siempre que mantuviera a Trucy alimentada. "¿Entonces como va la vida en Kurain?" El indago.

"Ugh, no me hagas empezar." Maya se quejo, una cara de disgusto apareció en su cara. "Es mucho trabajo. Hay mucho entrenamiento todo el tiempo, casi no tengo descansos. Es agotador. Creo que debería considerarme afortunada de que los sabios me dejaran tomar vacaciones navideñas, pero vaya, las necesitaba… Sé que no me sirve de nada quejarme, pero me gustaría que las cosas fueran, bueno, como eran antes." Maya concluyo, viendo cabizbaja a su jugo.

"Igual que todos." Nick dijo tristemente.

Maya trato de levantar el ánimo. "¿Pero dijiste que trabas de descubrir a quien te engaño, verdad?"

"Bueno, si," Nick murmuro, "Pero ahora estoy en un camino muerto."

"¡No te preocupes, ya lo descubrirás! Después de todo, tu eres Phoenix Wright, buscador de la *bostezo* justicia."

"¿Estas cansada, no es así?" Nick remarco con una sonrisa. Había algo en la habilidad de Maya para seguir confidente que podría traer una sonrisa a la más triste de las personas.

"Bueno ha sido un día largo…" Maya contesto, estirando sus brazos.

"Entonces deberías irte a la cama, además, No quieres dormirte para navidad, ¿verdad?" Nick bromeo. Maya le regreso la sonrisa.

"Creo que no"

"Muy bien. Él cuarto de huéspedes esta al final del pasillo."

"Ah… ¿Podría dormir en tu cuarto?"

"¿Ah?"

"Ah, lo siento. Sé que probablemente sea estúpido, pero cuando era pequeña mi hermana siempre me dejaba dormir en su cuarto por navidad, porque nuestra madre desapareció alrededor de esas fechas, y creo que yo…"

"No, no, está bien. Claro que puedes dormir conmigo." Nick dijo, sonrojado. No era de verdad un problema; su cama era lo bastante grande para los dos y Maya ya había dormido en su cuarto antes, en la noche después del caso Engarde. Pero esta vez, las cosas eran diferentes. Los sentimientos de Nick hacia Maya eran mucho más fuertes de lo que solían ser, y el pensamiento de dormir en la misma cama creaba mariposas en su estomago. Maya agarro su bolsa y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, y Nick corrió a su cuarto, para cambiarse, y salto a la cama, cerrando sus ojos.

_Muy bien, esto no esta tan mal. No vas a parecer como un idiota. Solo no digas nada estúpido, no mires hacia ella. Estarás bien…_ Nick pensó. Él parecía tener el habito de perderse en los ojos de Maya, sin importar lo cliché que sonara, y muchas veces el se pondría en blanco y quedarse mirando hacia ella. Él odiaba cuando hacia eso. ÉL estaba seguro que hiso eso cuando vio a Maya por primera vez esta mañana, pero ella parecía no haberlo notado.

"Nick…" Alguien susurro detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron, sobresaltados. Maya estaba acostada enseguida de él, su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado debajo de la cobija para más calor, ella se veía hermosa, y Nick podía sentir como lentamente empezaba a derivar en ese trance que tanto detestaba. Él se trajo a sí mismo a la realidad por medio de empezar una conversación. "Te ves bien." Él comento.

Maya se sonrojo. "Bueno tú te vez…hmm…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno usar ese gorro sobre tu cabeza todo el día hiso que tu cabello se aplanara." Maya dijo sinceramente. Ella rápidamente alboroto el cabello de Nick, y cuando ella estaba contenta con su apariencia ella puso sus brazos alrededor de Nick para abrazarlo y enterró su cara en el pecho de Nick. Nick, inseguro de que hacer, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Maya.

"Mmm… ahora esta es una perfecta manera de pasar la víspera de navidad…" Dijo Maya, su voz un poco silenciada debido a su locación.

"¿Atrapada en un cuarto extraño, kilómetros lejos de tu hogar, acostada en una cama con un extraño vagabundo, sin forma de escapar?" Nick pregunto cínicamente. Phoenix Wright era muchas cosas; Romántico probablemente no era una de ellas. Afortunadamente, Maya era un poco más abierta con sus sentimientos.

"¡No, tonto! Digo con las personas que más te importan" Nick no sabía cómo responder sin sonar como un bobo, y entonces se quedo callado. Maya levanto su cabeza del pecho de Nick y planto un beso en su mejilla, y entonces regreso a su antigua locación, una sonrisa reservada apareció en su cara. "Buenas noches, Nick." Ella susurro.

"Buenas noches, Maya."

Los 'serian amantes' permanecieron callados por el resto de la noche, lentamente cayendo dormidos.

* * *

"…Creo que están dormidos." Pearl susurro, a su pareja en crimen.

"Muy bien, hora de moverse." Trucy respondió.

"De acuerdo. ¡Operación muérdago empieza!" Pearl animo, emocionada. Ella agarro una pila de muérdagos y bajo las escaleras de puntillas, mientras que Trucy agarro algo de cinta y la siguió detrás de ella. Por las siguientes horas, las niñas pegaron muérdagos por todo el lugar, y cuando terminaron ellas se regresaron al cuarto de Trucy y rápidamente se durmieron, exhaustas por su día de trabajo duro. Anuqué valió la pena, pues estaban seguras de que habría un milagro esta navidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Diciembre 25, 2019

Cuarto de Phoenix Wright

7:00 Am

* * *

Era una brillante mañana de navidad, y Phoenix Wright estaba disfrutando un maravilloso sueño.

_"¡Ho ho ho! ¡Sé que has sido un buen chico este año, Phoenix, así que te tengo un regalo muy especial!"_

_"¿Qué es Santa?" Nick pregunto con emoción, el estaba vertiginoso mas allá de la imaginación._

_"¡Es un distintivo de abogado!" Declaro santa mientras sujetaba un distintivo de aspecto familiar que, hasta abril de ese año, Phoenix estuvo usando en su amado traje._

_"¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Santa!" Phoenix grito emocionado mientras corría para darle a Santa el más grande abrazo que pudo junta._

"¡!"

"Ah… Feliz navidad a ti también, Nick. ¿Ahora podrías soltarme antes de que me rompas?" Maya pregunto, riendo.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron y se dio cuenta de que su sueño se había acabado. El rápidamente retiro sus brazos, sonrojado. "Lo siento por eso, yo solo, ah, tuve un sueño."

"Si, ya me di cuenta. Ahora vamos, esas niñas probablemente ya abrieron sus regalos." Maya agarro a Nick de la mano y lo dirigió fuera del cuarto, pero se detuvo tan pronto le hecho un mirada al edificio. Muérdagos crudamente cortados estaban fluyendo por todo el edificio, y Pearl y Trucy estaban en el fondo de las escaleras, sonriendo. Pearl apunto su dedo a Phoenix y Maya, y declaro. "¡Ahora **tienen **que besarse!"

Maya fue la primera en darse cuenta. Esas pequeñas genios habían colgado muérdago afuera de la puerta del cuarto, con la esperanza de que Phoenix y Maya salieran juntos. Phoenix siguió la mirada de Maya, y dio un paso atrás, notando el muérdago.

"¡Beso, beso, beso!" Trucy animo.

"¿Esto es lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche?" Phoenix demando. Él sabía que Trucy era astuta, pero él no había imaginado algo como esto.

"¡Menos platica, mas besuqueo!" Trucy grito.

"Oh, vamos, ¿No podrían dejar esto?" Maya suspiro. "Nick y yo no estamos saliendo, y no nos vamos a besar. ¿Ahora podrían por favor dejar esto?"

"¡De ninguna manera, Maya la mística! ¡Nos rehusamos a movernos de aquí hasta que muestren su amor!"

Ahora Phoenix suspiro. "Miren, ¿Nos dejaran en paz solo si nos besamos?"

Maya se volteo para ver a Phoenix, sorprendida "¡Oye! ¡No puedes solo rendirte de esa manera!"

"¡Sí, lo prometemos Papi!" Dijo Trucy, poniéndose de rodillas y haciendo una pose de ruego.

Nick se volteo a Maya y presiono sus labios contra ella, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para convencer aun más a las niñas. El sonido de ellas chillando de alegría y correteando fue su señal para detenerse.

"W…wow…" Maya dijo mientras se alejaba. Sin palabras, 'wow' era todo lo que podía pensar en decir. La mañana de navidad ya empezó de forma asombrosa, y ni siquiera había abierto los regalos.

"Am… Mejor vamos a abrir los regalos, ¿sí?" Nick dijo con vergüenza, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. _¿'Mejor vamos a abrir los regalos'? muy bien hecho, Wright. Muy romántico._

"Oh ci-cierto… regalos…" Justo ahora, el único regalo que ella quería era la sensación de los labios de Nick contra los suyos una vez más, pero ella decidió tragárselo, mientras bajaba las escaleras con Nick. Al llegar al piso principal, Pearl y Trucy empezaron a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Nick pregunto cuidadosamente.

Las niñas apuntaron arriba de Nick y Maya, hacia otro muérdago.

Phoenix y Maya gruñeron.

Después de pasar los próximos minutos esquivando todos los muérdagos pegados en todo el lugar, Nick y Maya llegaron al árbol de navidad y empezaron a abrir sus regalos. Los regalos de Pearl parecían beneficiarle más a ella que a los demás: A Maya le dio un par de boletos para el Festival 'amor navideño', causando una expresión un tanto molesta en la cara de Maya. Para Nick, Pearl le consiguió un libro de formas de impresionar a una chica, al igual que un libro de lecciones de piano para tontos, lo que causo risa por parte de todos. Trucy le dio a Maya varios tickets para ir al Bar Wonder, Pues Maya siempre amo ir a ver los trucos mágicos de Trucy.

"Gracias, Trucy. ¡Me asegurare de ir a verte pronto!" Maya dijo de forma animada. La vergüenza por la que Trucy y Pearl los hicieron pasar parecía a ver sido olvidada.

"¡De nada! Pero papi, yo solo, am, me preguntaba que era esto." Dijo Trucy, Sujetando un par de calzones azules, con pequeños corazón alrededor. "Creo que podrían ser un poco grandes."

Maya rompió en una carcajada. "¡Ha ha ha! Sabía que este día llegaría: Nick se ha vuelto loco."

"¡Claro que no!" Nick protesto. "¡Son… son trusas mágicas! Cuando fui a comprarle una nueva varita a Trucy para navidad, el vendedor me dijo que era una clase de truco único. Creo que puedes sacar cosas de ellos, o algo así. No estoy muy seguro como funciona, para ser honesto…"

"Hmm…" Dijo Trucy pensativa, examinado las trusas cuidadosamente.

"Nick eres tan ingenuo. EL probablemente trato de estafarte con-"

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Declaro Trucy, Sacando el gorro de Nick que lo identifica, y pasándoselo a su padre. Ella entonces procedió a pasarle las ropas nuevas de Pearl para navidad, las decoraciones navideñas que Phoenix dejo, y la última pieza de pizza fria del refrigerador.

Maya estaba estupefacta, Nick sonrió.

"¿Qué decías?" El pregunto con suficiencia.

"¿Co-Cómo hiciste eso?" Maya rogo. "¡Eso fue tan genial!"

"¡Maya la mística! ¡Usted debería saber que un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos! ¿Verdad, Trucy?"

"Eso es correcto, Pearl. No puedo decirle." Dijo Trucy, disfrutando su nuevo regalo mágico. "¡Gracias, papi!"

Ahora es el momento para Nick y Maya de intercambiar regalos. Maya vio su regalo en el árbol y se apresuro a agarrarlo, rápidamente examinado el paquete antes de romper viciosamente el papel que lo envolvía. "Vamos a ver… Oh. Por. ¡DIOS! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Es un DVD autografiado de la colección del Samurái esencial ¡¿Nick como lo conseguiste?! ¡No se supone que sale hasta el próximo mes!"

"Bueno, le llame para pedirle el favor al Sr. Powers."

Maya prácticamente salto sobre el por la emoción, abrasándolo y gritando gracias una y otra vez. "¡Este es el mejor regalo de todos!" Ella anuncio cuando dejo de agradecerle a Phoenix. Dándose cuenta de repente que Nick aun no había recibido su regalo, Maya tomo un regalo por debajo del árbol.

"Am… bueno, puede que esto no sea tan genial como la colección del Samurái esencial, pero trabaje muy duro en esto…" Maya dijo silenciosamente. Ella le paso el regalo a Nick y desvió la mirada, insegura de lo que pensaría Phoenix. Nick tomo el regalo de Maya y lo abrió gentilmente para descubrir una especie de libro casero, y esta retraído por lo que encontró adentro. Era un álbum de recuerdos de todos los momentos que Phoenix y Maya pasaron juntos. Ella tenía casi todo, desde el recibo de su primera noche a las hamburguesas hasta una foto de ellos tomando juntos el curso especial. El libro estaba medio lleno de fotos, dibujos, y cosas memorables. La otra mitad estaba en blanco.

"Es nuestro libro de recuerdos. Vi esta película donde un chico y una chica decidieron hacer juntos un libro de recuerdos, y pensé que sería una muy buena idea." Maya explico. Ella decidió dejar el pequeño detalle que gracias a pasar tiempo juntos haciendo el álbum las dos personas terminan enamorándose, después de todo, Nick no necesita saber eso. "Deje la mitad en blanco… tu sabes, por todas las memorias que vamos a tener." Maya se sonrojo mientras decía la última parte. Sonaba mucho menos cursi cuando la gente la decía en televisión.

Nick sonrió. "Suena muy bien para mí. Muchas gracias Maya." Nick la abraso, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pearl le dio una señal a Trucy que iba entre las líneas de 'Vamos a dejar a Maya la mística a solas con su persona especial', y las dos se fueron. Mientras Phoenix dejaba de abrasar a Maya, ella miro a sus tickets que recibió de Pearl con decepción y tomo los tickets, examinándolos muy de cerca.

"¿Entonces…tienes algún plan para enero 11 del 2020?" Ella pregunto de forma sarcástica. Como Pearl consiguió los tickets era un misterio para ella, seguro fueron costosos. _Quizá debería pedirle a Nick que me acompañe… ya sabes, para que no se desperdicien, _Maya pensó.

Nick sonrió. "Tendré que checar mi calendario."

Maya aventó los tickets al suelo, molesta. "Pearly simplemente no se va a detener, ¿Verdad?"

"No lo sé. Estoy empezando a preocuparme, me pregunto qué tan lejos está dispuesta a llegar para que estemos juntos…"

"No intentes pensar muy duro en ello. Esto es… esto es mi culpa… Am, no estoy muy segura como voy a decirte esto, pero cuando regrese a Kurain hace dos años, bueno… yo más o menos le sugerí a Pearly que estaba enamorada de ti… casi."

_"Y Nick es bastante fuerte también, y tiene el cabello más genial que allá visto, oh, y es tan bueno, el me lleva a las hamburguesas todo el tiempo, el es genial."_

_"El Sr. Nick suena como el caballero perfecto. ¿Está enamorada de él, Maya la mística?"_

_"¿Enamorada? No sé acerca de estar enamorada, pero él es tan lindo… y divertido, y apuesto, y, bueno, ¡no lo sé!"_

"¿De verdad?... ¿Qué tal ahora?" Nick pregunto, algo alagado, y sorprendido. Él no tenía idea de que Maya se sintiera de esa manera en esos días.

"¿Qué?"

"Digo, uh, ¿Todavía estas enamorada de mi?" Nick repitió, y como una señal un gran Psicocandado apareció enfrente de Maya. Ciertamente le traía unas memorias de regreso, pero ya que no era más un abogado él no tenía el habito vagar con una pila de evidencia.

Sin embargo, él se le ocurrió otra manera de romper el psicocandado.

"Yo estoy enamorado de ti" Él admitió. Ahora seguro de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

"¡¿Lo-lo estás?!" Maya pregunto, probablemente demasiado emocionada. Retomando control de ella misma, ella susurro. "Yo también estoy enamorada de ti" rompiendo su propio psicocandado.

Sin advertencia, Nick beso a Maya. Lo que empezó como un pequeño picoteo en los labios pronto fue correspondido y escalo en un beso apasionado y estimulante. Maya aventó sus brazos alrededor de Nick, murmurando 'te amo' en medio del beso. Nick la acerco, sin querer dejarla ir. Él había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto, él pudo sentir lagrimas caer de sus mejillas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estas lagrimas no le pertenecían a él. Él se alejo.

"¿Qué pasa?" El pregunto, dándose cuenta de que Maya estaba llorando.

"Nada… solo quería hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo." Ella respondió, riendo. "Parece que no necesitamos los muérdagos después de todo, ¿hah?"

Más tarde ese día.

"Uh, mi mail es linda pequeña pearl12hotmail." Pearl le dijo a Trucy en las estación de tren.

"El mío es trucy gran . Me asegurare de hablar contigo pronto, ¿OK?"

"Ok ¡Nos vemos, Trucy!" Pearl le dio un abrazo a su amiga (Y si las cosas salían bien entre Maya y Nick, entonces seria pariente) y se metió al tren a Kurain. Mientras tanto, Phoenix y Maya estaban teniendo un adiós muy emocional.

"¿Estás segura de que no te puedes quedar una noche más?"

"Nick, tu sabes que no puedo. ¡Soy la maestra de Kurain, y las médiums me necesitan!" Dijo Maya. Ella deseaba que no tuviera que irse todavía, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo. Decirle adiós a Nick parecía nunca volverse más fácil.

"Yo también te necesito…" Nick murmuro silenciosamente, esperando a que Maya no lo escuchara. Lo hiso.

Maya levanto su barbilla, forzándolo a verla. "Lo sé, yo también te necesito. Pero desafortunadamente tenemos que estar separados por ahora, como el Samurái de oro y su verdadero amor la princesa de plata. Aunque te prometo que te visitare pronto ¿ok? Después de todo, ese libro no se llenara solo." Maya le dio a Nick una sonrisa triste, tratando de no llorar. Nick le regreso una sonrisa pequeña.

"Adiós Nick." Maya susurro, besándolo gentilmente.

"Nos vemos pronto, Maya."

Dando se cuenta que entre más se quedara, mas difícil seria irse, Maya tomo su maleta y se dirigió al tren, deteniéndose para darle un abrazo a Trucy. Ella abordo el tren y se metió y tomo un asiento al lado de Pearl, viendo a la ventana, y Maya dio una señal de medio corazón mientras el tren se movía. Mientras ella miraba al suelo, Maya noto una pieza de papel en su maleta. Ella la tomo: Era uno de los tickets del festival 'Amor de invierno'. Lo oculto de Pearl, Maya rápidamente la puso en sus ropas.

_Sera mejor que me lo quede,_ ella pensó_, puede que lo use después de todo._

Luego de que Trucy regreso a casa y quito todos los muérdagos de la agencia, ella salto las escaleras y fue a la computadora. Ella se conecto y le envió un mensaje a Pearl:

**Querida agente Pearl,**

Sujeto 'papi' ha pasado la tarde dibujando corazón en el álbum que él sujeto 'mística' le dio. También le dio un beso al sujeto 'mística' en la estación de tren, no creo haber visto ningún muérdago alrededor. Cuando le pregunte al respecto, el solo sonrió. Operación muérdago fue un éxito. Ahora tenemos que conseguir que él sujeto 'papi' le proponga al sujeto 'mística', así que necesitamos un plan. Quizá pueda usar mis trusas mágicas para conseguir un anillo, así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que sujeto 'papi' le proponga. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

**Sinceramente.**

**Agente Trucy**


End file.
